


High School is Hard is an Understatement

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Mentions of car accident, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, accepting family, alec has a kid, confident!Alec, loving family, magnus is accepting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: While trying to figure out who he is, Alec makes some regrettable choices, but there is one that he doesn't regret at all. Because of these decisions, the Lighwoods decide to move and meet some interesting people at their new high school.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

Alec was like every other seventeen year old, he partied, he drank too much, he may have done drugs, he made stupid choices. One day he took it way too far and did the stupidest thing of his life, he got a, what was supposed to be, one night stand pregnant. It had all been a bet while he was still in the closet that he couldn’t get a girl in bed. Alec decided to stop acting like an idiot and would make good decisions for his kid that would be coming into his life. Nine months later, Alec found himself at the hospital watching the birth of his little girl, “Just sign these papers and you won’t have to deal with her. I already signed.” The girl told him, Alec looked at the papers and looked up, she wanted to give her up, “No,” he said and pushed the papers away, “You can sign away your rights, I’m keeping her.” Alec said. The girl agreed and Alec told his parents the news by telling them what his mother had once told him ‘We are Lightwoods, we break noses and accept consequences,’ they were proud that Alec decided to take responsibility for his actions, but they found it necessary to move into a bigger house.

“Alec, hurry up! We’re going to be late for our first day!” Shouted Isabelle, Alec’s sister, from downstairs, “I’m coming!” He shouted, “You be a good girl for Nana, alright, Ava?” He asked his baby girl and she gave a little babble and reached her little arms up, her hands covered by her little mittens to keep her from scratching herself. He kissed her head, handing her to his mother, then grabbing his bag and walking out of the door and getting in the driver’s side of the car, “Hey, she’ll be okay.” Jace said slapping his brother’s shoulder, “This is the first time, I’m leaving her alone for this long.” Alec said, starting the car and driving towards the school. “Okay, it’s time to own this school,” Isabelle says as Alec parks the car, they get out together and walk towards the school with everyone staring at them.

They headed to the front office where they would get their schedules, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” They heard someone say as they were waiting to get their schedules. “Here you kids go. Ms. Fairchild and Mr. Bane, glad you’re here, Ms. Fairchild you will show Isabelle and Jace around the school, Mr. Bane you will show Alec around.” The secretary said. When Alec turned around he caught his breath turning to see a gorgeous man in front of him. He was very flamboyant, his eyes were an intoxicating yellow-green, his ears and hands were decorated with silver jewelry, and his hair was spiked to perfection. A few weeks after having Ava, Alec came out to his parents that he was gay, his parents weren’t thrilled, but they were okay with it. They walked out of the office and Jace and Isabelle walked off with the redhead that was next to the gorgeous man, “I’m Magnus, by the way.” He said, “Alec, Alec Lightwood.” Alec told him. They talked and got to know each other while Magnus showed him around, “Can I see your schedule?” Magnus asked, then Alec handed him the sheet of paper in his hands, “Football? I didn’t think you were the type.” Magnus acknowledges, “I’m also an archer, football is the only team sport I do, and that’s to make sure my brother doesn’t do anything stupid.” Alec tells the boy beside him. “An archer? So, you’re Hawkeye.” Magnus jokes, “Hawkeye? Usually, people compare me to Katniss Everdeen.” Alec tells him, “Well we have every class together, excluding football.” Magnus says handing Alec his sheet back, “Well at least I’ll know someone in my classes and I’m glad it’s you.” Alec says moving closer to Magnus. Magnus was pressed up against the wall with Alec right in front of him before the two could do anything the bell rang and the halls quickly filled with students, “We should probably get to class.” Magnus said and Alec agreed as Magnus led the way.

By the end of the day, Magnus and Alec were well acquainted and practically knew everything about each other, other than Ava. “Do you want to get some coffee? I know a great place nearby.” Magnus asked the taller boy, “Sure, sounds fun.” Alec spoke and they started towards the parking lot, “Uh, hold on, I gotta give my brother the keys.” Alec said, Magnus nodded and stayed where Alec stopped them and walked over to his waiting siblings. 

“Jace, mind driving Izzy home and taking care of Ava for a while?” Alec asked his adopted brother, “Why? What’s going on?” Jace asked and Izzy moved closer towards her brother, “I got myself a date.” Alec said, tossing his brother the keys and walking back to Magnus. 

Isabelle and Jace stood there watching their older brother walk to the colorful boy and them walking off together, after Alec and the boy disappeared they looked at each other shocked that Alec got himself a boyfriend without their help. “I can’t believe he trusted me with his daughter and his car.” Jace told Isabelle as they got in the car, “He must really like this guy and if you try to slingshot Ava again, you’ll have to deal with Alec and me!” Isabelle tells her brother as they drive out of the parking lot and Jace groans, “It was one time and she was in her stroller.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

After two hours Alec finally made his way back to his house and when he got there his paternal instincts kicked in, he heard the screaming of his baby girl and ran to the sound of his angel. He found her in Jace’s arms and him trying to calm her down, “Thank Raziel, she’s been crying for an hour!” Jace said. 

He took the girl in his arms and hushed her when she opened her eyes and she saw him she quieted down and just stared up at him and all Alec could think was when this happened the first time. It was the day after he first brought Ava home, his mom, his dad, Izzy, even Jace had tried to calm her down, but when Alec held her and begged her to calm down while shushing her, she opened her eyes and she stopped crying. 

He just watched her with a smile and started crying whispering that he loves her and would protect her until he died. Alec came out of his daze when he saw a flash from his sister’s phone, “Now this is a good one for the baby book!” She said and Alec smiled at her. 

“I’m going to put her to bed. Good night!” He said, “Not so fast, older brother. You owe me full details on your date!” Isabelle says to her brother, “Okay, after I put her to sleep. Raziel knows she needs it.” Alec tells his younger siblings, “Dude, what about me? I need my sleep too!” Jace complains. Alec makes his way upstairs, baby in his arms and bottle in hand, when he got to his room he sat on his bed feeding her the bottle. Ava soon falls asleep and Alec softly and carefully places her in her crib, watching his angel all he can do is smile. 

He remembered his promise to Isabelle and walked to her room, “Finally! I’ve been dying! Give me the deets, did you kiss? Did you pay? Is he nice? Are you going to see him again? Was it an official date?” Isabelle asked so many questions Alec barely kept up. “Okay, shush and let me answer the questions, no, yes, yes, I hope so, and no, but I will ask him out on an official date tomorrow.” Alec said to his sister, “I’m so happy for you Alec, but one more question, how do you think he’ll react to Ava?” She asked with a serious expression. Alec didn’t think about that, how would Magnus react to him having a daughter? “Honestly Iz, I have no idea.” Alec looked at his hands as Isabelle rubbed his back. Alec really liked this guy and he could see a potential future with him, but if he didn’t like kids, how would he handle Alec having one?

It had been a couple of weeks later, Alec and Magnus had gone on multiple dates, but Alec was still yet to tell Magnus about his daughter. Alec had been planning on telling his now-boyfriend about her, but couldn’t find the right words or the right time. That’s when Alec decided he was gonna invite Magnus over and have a date night at his house and introduce him to his child. 

Alec walked up to Magnus at school as he was putting his books in his locker, “What are you doing Saturday night?” Alec asks leaning against the locker next to Magnus’.

“I don’t have anything planned, why?”

“How about we have a movie night at my house? You could introduce me to those chick flicks you like so much.” And I can introduce you to my daughter Alec thought but didn’t say aloud. 

“Sounds amazing, what time?”

“How’s 7:30?”

“Perfect.” Magnus said as the bell rang, “Come on, we don’t want to be late again.”

When the pair got to class they sat down in their usual seats which are right next to each other. In the middle of class, Alec’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. Alec looked up to make sure Mrs. Herondale, their very strict teacher wasn’t looking and took out his phone. When Alec saw the text was from his mother he quickly opened it knowing his mother wouldn’t text him in the middle of the school day if it wasn’t serious. The message was simple, but Alec’s face paled when he saw it, It’s Ava. “Mr. Lightwood put your cell phone away or I will be taking it.” His teacher said, but Alec wasn’t listening, “Mr. Lightwood.” Mrs. Herondale said, losing her patience. Without a word, Alec grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom with his teacher and boyfriend calling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a lot stuffed in one chapter, but it gets spaced out more in later chapters and hopefully Ava survives Jace babysitting her.


End file.
